DreamWorks Animation
boy sitting on the Moon's crescent]] DreamWorks Animation SKG ( ) is an American animation studio, producing primarily feature animated films. DreamWorks Animation was formed by the merger of the feature animation division of DreamWorks SKG and Pacific Data Images (also known as PDI). Originally formed under the banner of DreamWorks SKG, it was spun-off into a separate public company in 2004. Its films are currently distributed by Paramount Pictures (in turn owned by Viacom) who acquired the rest of DreamWorks SKG in February of 2006. DreamWorks Animation maintains two studios: the original DreamWorks feature animation studio in Glendale, California and the PDI studio in Redwood City, California in the Silicon Valley region. History In 1980, Carl Rosendahl, Glenn Entis, and Richard Chuang founded computer animation production company Pacific Data Images (also know as PDI). During the 1980s, PDI created many animated logos and commercials for television. They shifted into motion picture visual effects beginning in 1991 with a contribution to Terminator 2: Judgment Day. In 1997, DreamWorks SKG signed a co-production deal with PDI to form PDI's subsidiary PDI, LLC (PDI owned 60% of PDI, LLC while DreamWorks SKG owned 40%). PDI, LLC would produce computer-generated feature films beginning with Antz in 1998. In the same year DreamWorks SKG produced The Prince of Egypt using traditional animation techniques. In 2000, DreamWorks SKG created a new business division, DreamWorks Animation, that would regularly produce both types of animated feature films. The traditionally animated feature films were produced by the division's Southern California branch. DreamWorks SKG acquired majority interest (90%) in PDI, reforming it into PDI/DreamWorks, the Northern California branch of its new business division. The business division separated from its parent in 2004, forming DreamWorks Animation SKG, Inc. and purchasing the remaining interest in PDI as well as its subsidiary PDI, LLC. Since 2004, DreamWorks Animation is dedicated solely to producing CG animated films in-house. No more traditional 2D animation is expected. DreamWorks Animation also has a partnership with Aardman, a stop-motion animation company in Bristol, England. This partnership has DreamWorks participating in the produciton of stop-motion films in Bristol, and also has Aardman participating in some of the CG films made in the US. The logo, adapted from the parent studio's logo, consists of a boy fishing on the moon, against a backdrop of the daytime sky. Films and series Traditionally-animated films All traditionally animated films were made at the Glendale studio. * The Prince of Egypt (2000) * Joseph: King of Dreams (2001) (direct-to-video) * Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002) * Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (2003) Stop-motion films All stop-motion films are made at Aardman. * "Chicken Run" (2000) * "Wallace and Gromit: Curse of the Were-Rabbit" (2005) Computer-animated films * Shrek (2000) (PDI) * Shrek 2 (2003) (PDI) * Shark Tale (2004) (Glendale) * Madagascar (2005) (PDI) * Over the Hedge (2006) (Glendale) * Shrek the Third (2007) (PDI, in production) * Bee Movie (2007) (Glendale, in production) * Madagascar 2 Escape Africa (2008) (PDI, in production) Possible Future Film * Creature Comforts The Hollywood Of The Elephant and Lion (2003) (Aardman Animations, and Amblin Entertainment,) Short films * The Madagascar Penguins in a Christmas Caper (2005) (PDI) Traditionally-animated television series * Invasion America (1998-1999) Computer-animated television series * Father of the Pride (2004) Sources History * History of Pacific Data Images * DreamWorks Animation SKG Inc. 2004 Annual Report (PDF file) External links * Official site * de:DreamWorks Animation fr:DreamWorks Animation sq:DreamWorks Animation Category:Companies established in 1997 Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:Animation studios Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Hollywood movie studios Category:Television production companies of the United States